


A Kingdom Up For Sale

by Goodnightmoons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Final Battle, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren in Love, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Resistance, Star Wars: Rebels References, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightmoons/pseuds/Goodnightmoons
Summary: Some how, some way in the middle of this chaotic battle she has his saber and he has hers. She doesn't even know who he's fighting for, and she doesn't even care. For the first time since Snoke's throne room, all those months ago, she feels complete, happy even, she has a purpose. And that's them, together.





	1. Pick your path and I'll pray

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a originally going to be a one shot for Reylo week but I never finished it and now it is this.   
> The beginning parts in bold takes place in the future a kind of a flash forward. That's all a have for you go read and enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> The title and chapter titles are from Gold Dust Woman by Fleetwood Mac (it's a perfect reylo song I recommend everyone go listen).

**Some how, some way in the middle of this chaotic battle she has his saber and he has hers. She doesn't even know who he's fighting for, and she doesn't even care. For the first time since Snoke's throne room, all those months ago, she feels complete, happy even, she has a purpose. And that's them, together.**  
  
**She takes one moment to think how they must look. Supreme Leader of the First Order, Jedi Killer, Ben Solo, Prince of a long died planet, the last Skywalker fighting nail and tooth with her the last Jedi, a lowly Scavenger from a Nowhere planet, a nobody, Luke Skywalkers last apprentice (she doesn't really know if that last one counts, Rose and Finn says it does, it's something to be proud of but she doesn't feel proud at all. She barely knew Luke but everyone looks at her like she is him, like she can just fill his shoes, even Leia sometimes.)**  
  
**Ben's dressed in black with spots of it darker than the rest, stained with blood his or not. Rey's dressed in greys and blues something familiar to what she was wearing the first time they met but still world's apart. No longer is her clothes ragged and falling apart.**  
  
**They fight much like they did in the Throne Room. Using each other as a guide in life and through the Force. Because after all the Force bond never did dissappear after Crait no matter how hard she wanted it too (she knows that she was lieing to herself).**   
  
They've had a couple bond sessions since then, at first neither of them acknowledged the other until it reached a boiling point. They would sit in silence each too stubborn to talk to the other, silently enjoying the comfort they brought each other just by being there. Even though he wasn't really there with her was he? He made his choice in Throne Room, at least that's what she thought.  
  
One fundamental session, maybe the sixth after Crait he finally broke (Rey knew he would). But what he said wasn't anything she prepared for. She planned for when he would blame her for abandoning him, she even had comebacks mostly on the lines of 'I believed in you' and 'you betrayed me for what? An empty throne'. Coming up with these little lines helped her vent her anger to not let it consume her like it so easily did him. But Ben defied all her preconceived notions and helped her save her Resistance by warning her about his First Order attack.

The miniscule Upper command looked at her like she suddenly grew a Taun-Taun head. Leia cleared her throat and spoke all eyes in the room turned to her, "And how Rey would you know of this attack of epic proportions?"

  
Now all eyes turned to her and she blushed, "Um well you see, the um Force told me? Yeah," she bit her bottom lip nervously in a all too Ben gesture, then she quickly stopped hoping Leia didn't notice her.  She closed her eyes and opened them centering herself, she spoke more confidently this time trying to harness her inner Leia, "the Force told me about the attack, General."  
  
All the occupants of the room weren't convinced, including Finn who oddly heard in his head the echos of Han Solo words, 'that's not how the Force works!'.   
  
Everyone turned their heads to Leia who seemed to be staring at Rey but saw anything but. Leia started searching the Force for the truth or the lie of the Jedi's words. One of only Force powers, the ability to be a lie detector.  
  
The General headed to Rey's force signature the ever glowing light, but then she heard what she believes is her son's voice (only having heard her son's deep baritone since the battle on Crait when he was screaming at her brother) with a mixture of others. They, him or whoever it was kept saying multiple things at once "you must keep her safe". Another voice one she only recognizes from her nightmares says, "You have compassion for her, this scavenger." Then from a different direction, the words "Your not alone." She knows that voice its Rey, the dirty little scavenger that's somehow became a Jedi that Leia just started connecting too.

  
She starts to panic when she realizes this is out of her control mostly because she never took Luke up on his offers of training, maybe then she could of protected Ben. There is another "Don't worry I feel it too," her son, they seemed to be unyielding, "Padmé is she safe?" Leia knows that name, is it her father's voice?   
  
Then all the voices stop and it's silence. She sighs in relief believing that its ended. When a huge cacophony of voices burst out of the silence. They all say one thing, "I love you." She hears her husbands voice in there, maybe hers, along with some she knows but many she doesn't.   
  
She searches for any way to escape these ghosts. Ahead there is a shining beacon calling to her, Leia follows it. She walks away from the ghosts, the memories screaming for her attention and follows her only hope, her beam of light.She should of known it would lead her to him. She did name him after her last hope after all.  
  
 He hasn't noticed her yet so she takes a moment and takes him all in. He's tall, taller than his father by at least half a foot, he's got the same old hair and eyes that she birthed him with. The eyes a mixture of hers and Han's, the hair all Han's expect a couple shades darker. The scars new, courtesy of everyone's favorite scavenger. She's surprised he didn't get it removed, she blaims Snoke, for that and a lot of things but not everything.   
  
She walks nearer, he turns probably hearing her however that works, she never did get the Force not matter how many times Luke explained it to her. She's close now, he looks at her, a million thoughts running through his head she catches some, ranging from remorse to anger. She reaches her hand and touches his face, he let's her. A memory flashes through her head one that isn't hers. It's of her husband doing the same thing, right before a lightsaber is shoved in his chest. She feels what Ben did then, but it wasn't Ben it was Kylo Ren, immediate regret and sadness, these are not feelings of someone that wanted to kill their father.   
  
Her fingers trace the exact same line as her husband did almost a year ago. But this time there isn't a manipulative master or a bleeding red saber, only mother and son.   
  
He leans into her touch and says the faintest 'mom'. She chokes up wanting nothing more than to bring him into a hug. But she remembers that he is on the opposite side of the war not even that but their leader she also hears someone calling her name in the faint distance which must mean this moment of grace from the Force is ending soon. His eyes are closed, perfect time to do what needs to be done.  
  
She brings up her small palm and hits him on the shoulder with all her power, for a sixity years old women its a lot. He opens his eyes and rubs his shoulder and gives her a look that is totally Han that she has to stop herself from crying just by looking at him.   
  
"Ow, Mom that actually hurt!" Her son Ben says and not that monster Kylo Ren that haunts many Resistance fighters nights. He said to her the first actual words they've said to each other in at least ten years.   
  
She gives him a smirk that revials that of Han Solo and Lando Calriassian, "Well its the least I could do to you, Mr. Supreme Leader. You did kill your father after all."  
  
He looks down at his feet, just like he used to do when he was child, maybe Luke was right in his parting words that no one is really gone. His thoughts preject to her, most of them self destroying filled with hate. Maybe she shouldn't of brought up Han but she is angry about her rebelous child.  


"Oh Ben don't do that. I am sorry I mentioned that but it doesn't mean I'm not pissed about your stupid darksider phase your doing. I need you to come home, I miss you, Chewbacca no matter how stubborn misses you, even that little Jedi girl does." With the mention of Rey the tips of his ears not hidden by his hair glow red, she picks up a piece of his hair, not quite knowing if she can but that doesn't stop her from trying it anyway, "You need to cut this by the way." His ears glow brighter.  
  
"I don't know if I can, after Dad and already turing down Rey." Leia tilts her head at Ben not knowing what he's talking about. So the scavenger is keeping secrets, Leia likes her even more.  
  
"Oh, honey no one's ever really gone," she echoing Luke's words and she hates it, "great now you got me quoting my brother," she jokes.   
  
Ben looks down at her and she just now realizes just how tall he is, he practically drawfs her. She's not tall at all but he must be tall for tall.  
  
He closes his eyes searching for something she really doesn't know, he opens his eyes again with a ghost of a smile, "Maybe. But you have to promise me you will protect Rey. Please Leia" he stops himself and speaks again, "mother you must, she's everything."  
  
Leia reaches for his hand and touches them somehow through what must be millions of miles of space. She speaks, "I will. You don't even need to tell me your not the only one that cares for her." She looks up at him flashing her best impression of her late husband smirk.   
  
He goes to start again but quickly stops not quite knowing what he was going to even say.   
  
Leia just says, "I know, son."  
  
His ears blush just like they did when he was a kid when she caught him using the Force to dismantle one of the house droids.   
  
He looks her straight in the eyes, his dark eyes becoming darker, "Mom, I'm so sorry about everything."  
  
She goes to stop him, "I know dear. It wasn't all you it was Snoke manipulation too. Just know i-"  
  
 She doesn't get the chance to finish that statement because whatever that was just ended and she is back at the Resistance base. Poe and Rey clutching her arms to keep her up right


	2. Rock on Ancient Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a conversation between a mother and daughter in law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short but fret not readers it's starts getting juicy soon!

"General, Leia are you alright?" She hears Poe's frantic calls. She blinks once then again.

"What happened?" She looks up at Rey, the only possible person that could really understand what she just went through.

Finn from fight next to Rey's shoulder answers, "General, you just kind of blacked out when Rey was talking about her weird Force mumbo jumbo," Rey hit him on the shoulder with her free hand, "Hey!"

Leia interrupts the children, that's what they are isn't it, "How long ago was that?"

Rose answers, the only one in the office with a watch apparently, "It was ah," she clears her throat and tries again, "It was about two minutes ago, General." Rose goes to salute her but Finn knocks her hand down. 

Leia pinches her nose. That time in that world between worlds felt way longer than two minutes. What even was that? She looks at Rey again who is looking at her, waiting for an answer to her evacuation plans that Leia forgot about.

"Okay then back to it! Rey you were saying about evac plans?" Leia says maybe too suddenly.

Another upper command says, "Are you sure your ready for this General. You gave us all quite a scare."

"Yes for matter of fact Colonial I feel better then I have in years." She turns to the young Jedi who's expression never seems to be here, "Rey I believe you about this threat and motion that the entire base be evacuated."

Many people in the room start talking some of support others of substion. 

"Let's go folks! You heard the General lets get moving!" Poe says looking at her, still not convinced, "Why are you just standing there get moving! Unless you have reason the doubt General Organa who has supported us no matter what, and Rey who, without her you would be a rotting corpse on Crait." That seemed to get their attention because everyone in that room started to move.

After about a minute Leia and Rey were the last two in the Rebel base command room. Leia approached Rey first. She  faltered a little Rey went to support her.  
She smiled at her kindness when this girl she has every reason not to be.

"Thank you Rey," the Jedi nods back, "I think we need talk about the Bantha in the room." Rey blinks at her, Leia sighs she's too old for this. She let's go of Rey already set on a nearby chair, gesturing for the younger woman to sit. 

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Your smarter than that Rey," the former Princess states.

Rey chews on her bottom lip again, a lot like Ben used to. She finally speaks once she realizes Leia isn't, "If your talking about what you experienced in the force, I don't really know."

Leia puts a hand on her leg, "You can explain it a hell of a lot better than I can."

The scavenger clears her throat, "Okay what I think happened is that when you reached out for my force signature to see if I was lieing, you stumbled upon Ben and myself's bond, along with something else that I don't know." Leia looks at her telling her without words to continue, "Well the thing is that Ben and me share this kind of bond, where we can appear to each other and go into each other's mind if the other is willing." Rey looks to Leia face to she a look of incomprehension, "It's hard to explain, neither of us really understand it."

"It's okay, Rey." Leia gives the other woman a reassuring touch, "So how long have you two had this 'bond'?"

Rey gets flustered, "Well since before Crait, well actually when I first arrived at Ahch-To," Leia gives her a surprised expression, "I never gave up any Resistance secrets or anything, I was very strong on that front. And if anyone gave up anything it was him."

"I believe you," Leia says stopping Rey before she can indict herself for treason, "And I'm not mad. If anything Rey I should thank you."

Rey tilts her head, "Why?"

"Because you saved my son," Leia states smiling without the first time since Luke's death with hope. 

Rey immediately goes to contradict Leia when alarms start blaring on the base. A few moments later many different officers barge into the command center either for Leia or something else.

Leia smiles at her, "Duty calls." Rey nods at her still not satisfied with their conversation.


	3. A Heartless Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has an unfortunate conversation with her friends that's about some certain dark sider. Finn isn't amused, Poe definitely is, and Rose is just along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, bad news. Good news is that this chapter is pretty long and light. Bad news is I've been having writers block lately so update might not be for a little bit. But I have most of it outlined! Stay tuned!

The base is evacuated just in time to miss the First Order's vist. All those that doubted Rey apologize knowing that she just saved their lives again. They move onto a base on Dantooine, one Rey prefers immensely over the previous one on Hoth. At that frozen wasteland Rey nearly froze to death every time she went outside of her bed. 

While on Dantooine the Resistance tripled their size in less then four months. Mostly thanks to the oversight of the First Order and in small victories (a liberated slave planet here, a destroyed Star Destroyer there). The First Order seemed to stop paying attention to the Resistance considering that they haven't launched an attack since the failed one on Hoth.

Rey never did get to finish her conversation with the General. Never finding a free time to talk with her. Both of them were busy, Leia with leading a Rebellion (with help from Poe and Finn) and Rey with fixing ships and droids (with help from Rose) Jedi stuff, and bond sessions with Ben. 

The bond moments seemed to happening more and more since he saved them on Hoth, albeit nondirectly. Most of the time they talk about things not related the war. Things like recent new foods Rey has tried and lightsaber techniques. He even helps her build her new lightsaber after he broke hers, which he denies. But some times they breach their unspoken truce, he asks her to leave and she always says no. She never once asks him to leave because she knows that he has to leave because he wants to, not for her. But those moments are few and far between. 

Most of the time they just spend talking and laughing, she teases him about his hair. He teases her about her etiquette, then she reminds him that not everyone is a Prince.

One day Rey walks into the cafeteria on Dantooine in elated sprits. The previous night she had one of her utmost longest and enjoyable bond sessions with Ben. She grabs her food and sits at her normal table with Finn, Poe, and Rose. 

She starts digging into her food after saying quick greetings to her friends. She doesn't notice that the conversation at her table has stopped and all of them are staring at her. 

With her mouth semi-full she asks Finn right across her, "What?"

The ex-stormtrooper shares a glance with Poe and begins his questioning, "We were just wondering where you went yesterday during the debriefing? Rose said she saw you sneak off and that's unlike you, Rey."

Rey immediately glares at Rose from across the table because her friend sold her out to the others. She thought by holding her index finger to her lips and making a whispering noise and making direct eye contact with Rose would mean that the mechanic would keep her secret. But it apparently didn't.

Rose holds her hands up in defense of Rey's glare, "Hey! You can't blame me Rey! Finn said if I don't tell him what I know than him and Poe wouldn't talk to me for like a month! And like you know I have no other friends. And like I don't even know if were going to be alive past a month. I know the First Order has been MIA for like half a year but that doesn't mean the threat is gone. It won't be until I see Kylo Ren himself join the Resistance." Finn put a hand on Rose's shoulder hoping to stop her rambling that she does when she's nervous. Poe laughs at Rose's last comment that makes Rey just a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah that will be the day. If that happens Rose I will owe you 1000 credits," Poe manges between laughs. 

"What I was trying to say Rey was I'm sorry for telling your secret. But you can't blame us for worrying about you, your are friend." Rose finally finishes what she attended to say.

Rey heart warms at her friends care (it surprises her even after all this time time that people care for her). She shallows her food and speaks, "It's okay Rose, I understand."

Finn is still looking at her, "So what is it? Why did you flake out on the all important Resistance meeting yesterday?"

Poe adds to Finn's question, "Yeah, and why were you gone like all day yesterday locked away in your barracks?"

Rey feels her face heat up from all the eyes on her. She can't tell them the truth, that she spent all day talking to the leader of their enemy unless she wants to be arrested for treason. So she comes up with an excuse, "I was meditating. An important matter in the force called to me and I had to tend to it. No big deal." It's not a total lie.

Rose and Poe return to their meals content with Rey's answer but Finn isn't. He speaks, "That's weird cause that's what you said two cycles ago and four before that. It seems that the force needs you alot."

Rose's head popes up out of her meal to add, "Oh yeah, I remember you were like staring at a wall for like a minute in the middle of when we were about to be finishing X-Wing repairs when you mumbled about the force. And before that when we all eating with Black Squadron you did the same thing. Stared at a random spot for a couple of minutes then excused yourself mumbling something about the force."

'Oh great really helpful, Rose' Rey thinks. She's gonna need to get her back. Maybe she might just tell Finn about Rose's feelings about him, she spoke after one too many Cognac's. Rose wouldn't like that. But Rey could never do that to Rose, she's like what Rey thinks a sister is like. So she just glares at the girl again. 

"Oh take it easy on the kid, guys. She's probably got like a secret relationship to somebody and she doesn't want to tell us for whatever reason." Poe unhelpfuly adds. Finn chokes on his water. Rey freezes hoping no one else heard Poe's absurd remark.

Rose unfortunately adds to it, "Oh yeah that would explain why she's in such a good mood after she sneaks away. But I wonder why she wouldn't tell us."

 

Poe catching one to the game Rose is playing says, "Maybe it's because they're  someone we won't like," Rey reddens, "they must be. Maybe they're in the First Order?" Rey reddens again. Rose gives the pilot a look not really understanding, she thought it was a game nothing serious, but maybe it isn't? Finn is just dying, trying to compost himself after he nearly died from water.

Unluckily for Rey Poe continues his interrogation of the Jedi whose terrible at lieing and whose faces tells it all. "Yes they are in the First Order, oh no. Have I or anyone else at this table come across them?" Rey reddens again and she grips the table leaving a dent in there. She's unable to bring herself to words for whatever reason.

Poe takes a look at her, her red face, set expression clearly displaying discomfort but continues, "Is is Kylo Ren?" Poe Dameron gives her a wicked smile. 

And before her body can do anything to react to his question Finn bursts infront of her blocking Poe's view of her. 

"Okay we are done here. And don't be ridiculous Poe. Kylo Ren? Really?" Finn says saving her.

The pilot shrugs, "I mean they both have to force."

"But Kylo Ren? Plus that's not how the Force works," Finn tells his friend, echoing wise words once spoken to him, "Anyway I don't think Rey was lying before when she first told us what happened. It probably was the Force, we have no idea how it works. Sorry for doubting you Rey."

Finn pushes Poe urging him to talk, "Sorry Rey for implying that you and Kylo Ren are in relationship." Finn pushes him again, "Nad for making you uncomfortable." Poe finishes and looks at Finn with a look that's says 'are you happy now'.

Finn touches Rose's shoulder who zoned out a little bit and got her attention, "Me too." Rey nodded at them in acceptance.

Finn settles back at his seat satisfied, "Anyway Rey you missed the briefing and it was an important one."

Rey straightened up in her chair leaning in to listen. 

"In about a weeks cycle from now we are going to attack the First Order once and for all. According to one of General Organas informants codenamed Fulcrum to First Order is going to be at it weakest in four cycles. And the General believes that she can get some of the core words like bsnndndjds and Ben sjsksk and jdisks to back us up. There's going to be a tactical meeting in four cycles you run to logistics." Finn states to Rey.

But the young Jedi has zoned out thinking only one thing at that is Ben. She needs to talk to him, but how? She nor he can control the bond. Finn and the other continue talking but she's elsewhere. A little later she leaves saying she needs to talk to Leia and she does. 

Her friends say good bye, not paying much attention because Finn and Poe are caught in an argument over the best pilots in the Galaxy Poe saying Hera Synduala and Finn Anakin Skywalker. These debates she doesn't like to miss last time it was over best senator, Rose saying Padmé Amadiala and Poe Mon Mothma. 

As the former Scavenger leaves she doesn't notice her friend Rose deep in thought. Thinking about Rey's face when Poe asked the question about Kylo Ren and how her face said everything but no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have imprinted some of my IRL friends personalities, (mostly the teasing aspect). I hope you guys enjoyed and don't be afraid to comment!


	4. Wake Up in the Morning

Throughout the seven cycles leading up to the attack against the First Order she hasn't had one Force Bond session with Ben. That worried her, immensely. But she's kept herself active with repairing starships almost non-stop with help from Rose and Chewbacca along with a couple other machinics the Resistance has some how manged to pick up along to way. But all the while she could barely focus on repairs that even Chewbacca had to order her to take a break (apparently the old wookie outranks her, the last Jedi).

She needed to talk to Ben, about what she doesn't know. She couldn't tell him about the Resistance attack, she just wanted a chance to warn him...of something.

The day before the attack on Toivoa, the current home planet of the First Order, came way too fast. Everyone on Dantooine felt the anxiety and electricity in the air. Being that this attack would be their final. The final stand for defiant last pieces of the Galactic Republic. This was the end.

But it was not over yet, so the day before at base went like this: Rey skipped breakfast to start doing last minute repairs on starfighters (at least that what she told herself. It totally wasn't because of anxiety for her friends or Ben). She did that for a couple of hours with others wondering in to help. Then Chewbacca brings her lunch and they eat by the Falcon, lightly talking. Then she mediates trying to reach someone, it helps that Dantooine has a deep connection to the force. She gets nothing but voices telling her things she absolutely doesn't want to hear. Then after getting frustrated with that she runs through some lightsaber drills, trying to master her new staff-saber which feels way more natural than Luke's saber did. She acquired a small crowd, who appreciated seeing the last Jedi practice padawan forms. Then she goes back to the ships for about hour before Finn comes in to drag her to the last debriefing.

The room where the debriefing is taking place is overfilling with Rebels. But Finn quickly finds Rose who's with Poe and the rest of the Black Squadron, saving their space. It takes about 10 minutes before the actual meeting starts. Meanwhile the Jedi makes small talk with her friends, answering their questions either about her day or her lightsaber. Soon after General Organa and fellow Generals and Admirals enter the room they start the long awaited conclave.

General Organa spoke first, "As you all know tomorrow morning we launch the final attack on the First Order that will bring it crumbling down!" She stops which allows many in the audience to clap without interrupting.

Leia looks directly at Rey after the audience stops, "I have it under good authority that tomorrow the First Order will be at its weakest," Leia looks away from the Jedi after giving Rey a tiny smile. Now Rey is at a loss so is Finn who also caught Leia's coded message.

The former Princess continues, "I can imagine that you all are wondering why tomorrow. Well the First Order is expecting a new arrival of weapons that they are in desperate need of." She pauses dramatically, "But they are never going to get them thanks to Captain Poe Dameron and the Black Squadron that are going to intercept the shipment and bring them to us!" Finn pats Poe on the back along, fitting right in with the other appreciation the squad is getting.

The General continues, "So that also means that the First Order base will be low on ammo and weapons. But also tomorrow just so happens to be Empire Day and that means that there will be less of an imperial presences on Toivoa because most of the troopers are sent out to mange imperial parades though out the galaxy!" The crowd abrupts in cheers.

A younger pilot who Rey doesn't know speaks up, "If you will excuse me General but doesn't this seem a little too easy? A little to convenant?"The room quiets, all seeing the sense in the Rookies words.

Leia voices her explanation, "I see what you mean Mr. Altgone. I understand what you all must after Mr. Altgone's words. It would makes sense for this to be to good to be true after all that we lost, it can't be this easy. But I'm asking you all to believe in our intel that we have checked an unforcly amount of times. I'm asking you to believe in it, this plan, as much as you do in this fight, the fight which your willing to die for. This is our big break we can't wait much longer to attack unless we want the First Order to grow large enough to rival the Empire, which would make us all look like hypocrites. So I ask you all once again to fight with me for the last time. Because it's time for the Rebellion's fire to burn down the First Order!"

The crowd suddenly breaks out applauding and cheering for Leia and her cause that they all believe in so much. Times like this reminds Rey just how much Leia deserves all her different titles that all hold too much weight.

The cheers die down enough for Leia to speak, "I now will like General Ematt and Admiral Sataura explain the details." The general departs the main stage and let's the two men take her place. Rey zones out trying to decipher Leia's words from the beginning. She has the idea that the older woman was trying to send her a secret message when she first started explaining her plan. A little while later Poe shakes her shoulder trying to get her attention. It does and she sees the whole room looking at her. It appears that the Commanding officers addressed her.

General Ematt clears his throat, "Jedi Rey are you with us?" Rey blinks then nods, "Well okay. Listen carefully this is make or break time. You and a small task force that includes R2D2, Finn, Tico, Syndulla, Sato, and Koxn will take the Millennium Falcon and turn off their shields for the air assault that are inside their base and you will also intercept our informat Folcum."  
  
"How would we know who they are?" Finn asks.  
  
General Organa speaks from her chair not too far away mostly because nearly all have left already probably hearing their assignments for the tenth time, "He will tell you the codephrase which is: The Force works in mysterious ways to those that can see."  
  
Rey thinks that's an odd thing to say. Finn nods to the General.  
  
Ematt continues, "There might be some trouble getting him since others might have caught on to the act. That's why the Jedi is going, she can deflect blasters at least Luke could." Rey takes some offense to that but before she can say anything he continues, "Then after your team will meet back to the Millennium Falcon and join the rest of the battle." She nods.  
  
"Wait wait wait," Syndulla interrupts, "why don't we just take the Ghost? It's faster and just plan better than the Falcon even Han Solo said so!" He gets punched by Koxn, "Sorry General Organa."  
  
"It's fine young man," Leia says, "We're not taking the Ghost because it is needed with Captain Dameron."  
  
Poe mudders something like sorry buddy. Syndulla stops, taking Leia's answer as solace. Rey had no idea what is going on, she really hasn't gotten close to anyone but Finn, Poe, Chewbacca, and Rose on base, so she's lost. But that's fine because that is over and the General continues.  
  
The meeting lasts another 10 or so minutes. She hears why Rose and the others are on her task force. Each person serves a purpose Rose to knock out the shields, Syndulla because he's one of the best pilots in the Resistance (even she has to emit he's better than her), Koxn knock out the cameras and hack into the base, Sato is there just to be a solider, Finn and R2 have a secondary mission where they try to download as many First Order secrets as they can. Oh and Rey is there to be a Jedi. The whole plan seems easy enough, thinks the girl that barely got off Starkiller and the Supremacy alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this for being late but here it is!!! Oh and the planet I used here is completely made up and Toivoa (the planets name) is the Finnish word for hope! I thought it would be fitting because Star wars is all about hope. Fun fact: Dantooine is actually home to a Jedi Academy in Legends though the Knights of the Old Republic games.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my version of the confrontation of Leia and her son that, unfortunately, we will never get in the movies. More chapters to be posted I'm like 80% done with the whole thing.


End file.
